WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!
by Sesshoumarus-Bunny
Summary: Usagi's world has vanished and she has been dropped into Traverse Town... THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. The Beginning

Prologue

WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME??!!

Usagi was walking along the streets of Traverse town and she being the klutz that she is tripped over a cobblestone. "Ouch! Stupid cobblestones! I always trip over the same one every day! sniff Why me?? Why am I the only one who is cursed with such clumsiness??" She looked around at her settings and then she saw the most horrifying sight… a woman was having her heart taken by the heartless. Usagi took a deep breath and then she screamed as loud as she could in fear. The soldier heartless looked at her an he charged. Usagi saw this as her opportunity to run when the clumsy heartless tripped on the same cobblestone that SHE had tripped on herself! 'Ha ha! Stupid creature! Last time you try to charge me!!' Usagi thought wildly in her head. She ran into 3rd District and she vaulted over the banister and the hand railing, she only thought that it wasn't high up… but as soon as she went over she wished that she took the stairs down…. " OH NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Usagi yelped as she crashed into the ground. She got up on wobbly legs and she continued to run at an incredible speed. 'Thank Kami Haruka didn't see this!! Her and Rei would have laughed until they collapsed!' She looked behind her and there was that same heartless still chasing her! 'Geez, this thing does not give up does it?' She visibly sweat dropped and she stopped and decided that she had to do something drastic to get rid of the monster that was chasing her. 'Let's see if this thing knows how to play chicken!' she ran full speed at the heartless and the Soldier just stood there stupid and she just mowed him down. But while the heartless went down he was smart enough to grab her retreating ankle and pull her down onto the ground. " GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID MONSTER! GET OFF!!!!" Usagi shrieked, and she kicked it on the head and sent it flying. Sora had just stepped out of Merlin's and he was pelted with a soldier heartless. " AGGHHHHHH!!!!!" Sora screamed while he went down. Donald had cast Blizzara onto the heartless soldier while freezing Sora in the process! Goofy had fallen down guffawing at the look on Sora's face. The look was a stunned but yet scared look. As soon as Sora was unfrozen Usagi was surrounded by more heartless. The heartless had come to defend and avenge their lost comrade. " ACK! Why me?! My crummy luck!" Merlin came out to see what was going on and he saw that a girl and Sora was surrounded by heartless. " THUNDAGA!!!!!" Merlin shouted. Usagi took a look at the people around her then every thing went black……………………….

to be continued

So how was the prologue? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue?? Please review!!!

SesshoumarusBunny .


	2. Who Are You Guys!

Yay!! I got a review!! I'm happy!!!  
  
Here's my thanks! Kyrstyn, you are SOOOOOOOOOOOOO great!! Love you girl!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Who Are You Guys?!  
  
Usagi had just woke up to shouts in a small hotel room. Sora was shouting at a duck and the dog type thing was sitting beside a man who had his head in his hands. The duck whomped Sora on the head with Thundaga and Sora licked his fingers and put a strand of his hair out that was on fire.  
  
Usagi gave her silent disposition away by giggling. Sora looked over with a soot covered face and stared at her with a bewildered expression on his face. "AHYUCK! Sora you do look funny!!" Goofy guffawed and fell backwards holding his sides. The man that was sitting stood up and yelled, " SHUT-UP….NOW GOOFY!!!!!!" Usagi backed up against the wall remembering how Mamoru No Baka would shout like that and she shivered with fright. And then blacked out when she saw an image of Mamoru walking towards her.   
  
Sora looked over to Usagi and he saw that she was passed out. "Leon, I think you scared her so much that she passed out…" Leon just looked as usual, a scowl plastered on his face and he had a cold glare in his eyes. "Maybe I can wake her up…." Sora walked over to Usagi's trembling body.  
  
Usagi saw Mamoru walking to her and she grabbed the nearest object near her and she swung it heavily. ( AN: Think of Akane to Ranma!!.) Next thing she knew, she heard loud angry quacks and a VERY audible "OUCH!!!!!!!" Usagi woke up because she was sure Mamoru didn't quack or have a teenage male voice either. Usagi rose up and she looked around at who she had hit.   
  
" This is the second time today that I've been hit with some sort of flying object! First a heartless then Donald! What is next?!" a teenage boy yelled. Usagi looked around the room and she saw the boy and the duck laying on the ground. And the man in the corner just smirked and shook his head.   
  
Usagi got up and looked at the boy and said, "Sorry I thought you were my ex-boyfriend. He used to shout like that man over there did to you… And he abused me every time he came back from his friends or work…." Usagi lowered her head and she started shaking with unshed tears and dry racking sobs. Sora looked at her and cautiously walked over to her and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her briefly.   
  
Usagi looked up and she asked, " I hate to be rude but just who are you guys?! I am Usagi. Usagi Tsukino. I used to live on a planet called Earth. But before I continue could I get some introductions?"   
  
Sora nodded as well as the others. " My name is Sora, and I am looking for two people named Riku and Kairi. My world was an island and before it disappeared my friends and I were going to go out on a raft and explore new worlds. Silly, huh? Riku is my best friend and I am head over heels in love with the girl named Kairi. Donald and Goofy came from a kingdom." He said pointing at the duck that she hit Sora with and the dog type thing that was standing by Donald. Usagi nodded at them both and Donald sighed heavily and he started to describe his world, " We live in a beautiful kingdom with spacious gardens and courtyards. I was a mage underneath my Highness King Mickey. And Goofy over there.." Goofy waves at her then Donald continues, " Was the Captain of the Royal Army where we lived.. King Mickey went missing, I found out that when I was going to go give him the morning news…………….." Donald trailed off.   
  
Usagi nodded while she understood and she went into detail about how she was the moon princess and that she was Sailor Moon back on her world and that she fought evil and that she was the only one out of her Senshi to make it out alive. Leon and Sora and the others had left to go and fight Guard Armor and she stayed in the room and saw the drink that Leon had left before they had left.   
  
"Well maybe he won't mind that I drink the remaining parts of it? Hey, this is pretty good!!" she squealed. So she drained the rest of the bottle and she opened another one. She finished that and opened two more after that. After she was done drinking she hiccupped and sauntered outside into First District.   
  
"WHHHAAAAAATT DIIIID IIII DRIIIINNNNNNKK??! OH WELLLLLLL!!!!! HEEE HEEE!!" She shouted drunkenly. Sora and Leon saw Usagi go into the District but didn't think nothing of it when out of the blue she started singing more like bellowing the following song: " OLD MCDONALD SAT ON A FENCE PICKING HIS BALLS WITH A MONKEY WRENCH. WRENCH GOT HOT AND HE BURNED HIS BALLS AND HE -CENSORED- ALL OVER HIS OVERALLS. WENT TO THE DOCTOR AND THE DOCTOR SAID 'SORRY SIR BUT YOUR BALLS ARE DEAD' WHEN I DIE BURY ME, HANG MY BALLS FROM A CHERRY TREE… WHEN THEY ARE RIPE GO TAKE A BITE DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU BARF ALL NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!" Leon ran over and clapped his hands over her mouth before she could bellow out more explicit lyrics.   
  
Cid popped his head out and shouted, " WHATS WITH THE RACKET?! I HAVE A CUSTOMER WITH A LITTLE KID IN HERE!!!!!!! NO MAKE THAT A MOOGLE!! SO COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP??!" Usagi broke free of Leon's grip and she bellowed, " NO YOUUUUUUUUU SHUT UP!!!!!! YOU MOTHER - CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENS- HEY WHATTA THINK YOUR DOIN'??" Usagi looked at Leon and said sheepishly, " I'M BEEEEEEIN GOOOOOOOOOODDDD!! PROMISE!!" She smiled at him and he could smell the liquor on her breath.   
  
" Sora go and check and see if she drank the remainder of my beer……. GO!!" After Leon said 'GO!' Sora ran straight to the room and brought back the 6 empty bottles of beer that Usagi had drank. Leon let her slump to the ground and he almost passed out.   
  
" She drank 6 bottles?! How?? I can only drink not even one!!" Leon sat down and sighed deeply. Sora looked at her and shook his head. He helped Leon back to the Hotel while he was nursing a broken ego and kept repeating, "How does she do it?! How??" Sora just ignored him and helped his comrade back to the room. Usagi was passed out on the ground and a silver haired young man came and slung her over his shoulder while walking back out of Traverse Town's exit door to the gummi ships………  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Runaway Medicine

Before I start the chapter I have some thanks that are in due. Kyrstyn, thanks for being there and I dedicate this WHOLE story to you!! GLOMPS Kyrstyn, you are like a sister to me!! Saikoko, thanks for the encouragement and the sweet comment you gave me this is also dedicated to you!! SailorSerenity14, you were too kind, and I thank you for the constructive criticism! Xsasukerebornx, you helped me back up when I needed it. Even though I was a stubborn little whelp!! Thanks again! So now with out any further ado here is CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Runaway Medicine  
  
' This girl weighs a ton!' Riku thought as he carried her into the bowels of Hollow Bastion.   
  
He set her down on his bed and placed a pail beside her bed, because he could smell the liqour on her breath.   
  
'She'll either puke on my bed or in the pail…. Oh KAMI SHE'S GONNA PUKE IN MY BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Riku's mind screamed. He darted to the pail and snatched it up then he ran to Usagi who was giving dry heaves. After she got sick he fell asleep.   
  
Usagi woke up to blinding, piercing light in the room she was staying in.   
  
" Gotta shut the curtains….. Oh whatta hangover! My head is aching!!" Riku woke up a soon as he heard a click of a door and Usagi walking back in laying back down.   
  
" Hey girl! Do you want some type of medicine??" Riku asked a bit too loud for her sensitive hearing.   
  
Usagi winced and she nodded, Riku got up stretched and went for the medicine.   
  
" Didn't Sora say to go to the Coliseum, or was that in my dream when I was passed out? Maybe I should go there and meet him there…" Usagi told herself out loud.   
  
" You are not going anywhere… Maleficent wants to see you… Here take your medicine like a good girl…" Riku said consolingly after he had seen the look of fear on her face. Usagi didn't like his tone of voice it was too… Sugary and kind.   
  
Usagi waited until he had the medicine right in front of her nose. When a pungent smell of garbage filled her nose (AN it's the potion! Not poor Riku). She wrinkled her nose in disgust and ran off.   
  
" Get BACK HERE!!! NOW!! MALEFICENT WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!" Usagi kept running and she almost fell flat on her face. Riku followed her until she was cornered. ' I guess I should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque! Now I have to drink that potion… Eww.. It stinks….' Usagi leaned back and had to be forcefully fed the potion.   
  
After that Usagi collapsed to the ground and she was in a state of unconsciousness. Maleficent stood over her and looked at her. To her pleasure she saw that she was the 7th princess of heart. Usagi woke up in the dungeon and she broke out with using one of her hairpins that was used to hold her odangoes up. 'Hehehehehe! I am going to make a jail break! I'll show them that I am NOT to be messed with!' Usagi snickered to herself and began a dangerous trek through the castle, humming the Mission Impossible theme to her self.   
  
She stopped and looked around the corner and saw Hades so she took a mace and snuck up behind him.   
  
" AIYAIYAIYAI!!!!!!" Usagi cried out her war cry and startled Hades before she whomped him on the head with the mace and he fell to the floor unconscious. ' Handy weapon…! Maybe I could get to the Gummi Ships and fly my way to the Coliseum.' She snuck her way past all of the guards and made her way to the Gummi Ships. ' Now what buttons do I push?? Aha! Launch in 5-4-3-2-1 WE HAVE LIFT OFF!!' Usagi smiled to her self and warped to the Coliseum………. 


	4. Enter Sephiroth

Chapter 4  
  
Enter Sephiroth  
  
Usagi had landed at the Coliseum and she had stepped into the doors entering into the world.   
  
'Hmm. Sora hasn't gotten here yet… I'll wait for him.' Usagi thought to herself.   
  
A silver haired man sat in the corner pondering and contemplating to himself. Usagi walked up to the man with silver hair and when she noticed he hadn't even saw her beside him she went behind him and she readied her hands and jabbed them into his ribs. Sephiroth jumped and yelped having visible blue lines under his aqua eyes. Usagi fell back laughing while holding her sides.   
  
Sephiroth spun around and glared at the young woman that was lying on the ground laughing at him. Usagi glanced up and she looked at the man, still chuckling.   
  
" What is sooooo funny in scaring somebody when they are thinking about something and trying to find someone??!" Usagi had stopped chuckling and now she had tears in her eyes.   
  
Sephiroth saw the tears and he felt emotions that he has never felt before, love and pity.   
  
"I didn't mean to scare you or hurt your feelings…" he said after he wrapped his arms around Usagi. Who's eyes shot open and she returned the affection. She pecked his cheek and she saw Hades walk in with a Band-Aid over the profusely large lump that was on his head. ' Time to go to plan B, I don't wanna be caught by that, that jerk!!'   
  
She pressed her lips on Sephiroth's and forced a longer kiss out of him. Sephiroth didn't mind the sweet contact, that was until she broke away after Hades walked into the lobby. Usagi sighed and blushed muttering, " I don't know what got into me.."   
  
Sephiroth saw the doors to the lobby open and a blue hand pop out. ' SCREW THE INTRODUCTIONS!!' his mind screamed. Sephiroth kissed Usagi with the ferocity that she had kissed him with earlier. She moaned slightly because she felt as if she was in heaven and Sephiroth was her guardian angel.   
  
Usagi fell asleep in Sephiroth's arms a little while later. Usagi was in a flowery meadow that had her guardian and close confidant Haruka.  
  
" 'Ruka-San?? Is that you?? I- I thought you died after your Star Seed was crushed… Haruka??" Usagi almost started crying because her confidant was not talking to her at all. Uranus turned around and smiled softly at Usagi.   
  
" Koneko-Chan…I wish there was a way to stop the hurt and the guilt you feel inside after you lost all of us, your Senshi… But it was destined to happen… After you defeated Chaos you went into a state of deep depression and sorrow… I know that we will meet again Hime but until then I have been asked by the other Senshi to give you their planetary powers. A part of us will be in you, as…." Haruka broke off her voice wavering and tears in her eyes. Usagi had silent tears rolling down her face also. Haruka cleared her throat and continued, " Even though we fought at the beginning, before I knew the real you and the burdens you carry upon your shoulders, if I would have killed you I in turn would have died…You are my Koneko-Chan and nothing will ever change that…You were that glue that held that Sailor Senshi together. If you weren't there I guess we would have went our separate ways… You wished nothing but the best out of us and that is why we died… To protect you Hime. Remember this we couldn't have died if we didn't love you and cared enough to. You will find your soul mate don't worry. Mamoru No Baka was a jerk and so thick headed enough to not see the beautiful woman that you are! And if any boys try and give you a hard time, I'll haunt them 'til the ends of the Earth!! Goodbye my, Koneko-Chan……." and with that Haruka faded into the distance.   
  
Usagi looked around and screamed out, " COME BACK HARUKA!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! URANUS!!!!!!!!!! Come back…."   
  
Kind of a cliffhanger don't you think?? I just watched the battle between Usagi and Galaxia…. And yes I cried when Uranus and her Senshi died. More like bawled in my opinion!!;; but hey tell me how I am doing I am trying to make it to 20 reviews this time!! And no flames please!!  
  
SesshoumarusBunny 


	5. Usagi's Sorrows

**This is where all of my thanks come in!! Krystyn thanks for the support!! Krystyn thanks for the support!! Azraelya thank you for support also and the idea for the chapter. Serenity'sRose thank you! XSRX you know who you are!, Saikoko you are the best! Flame Ivy Moon, I will try my best!!!!!! Now last time at the end was a bit sad and for those who haven't read chapter 4 I suggest you read it or if you haven't read it at all start from the beginning!  
  
Oh and for the KH fans out there I have some bad news on KH2. It will not be released until late 2005 that's what I have heard from my local game stores. But Chain of Memories will be released on Sept. 15 2005. So lets get on with the story!  
WARNING: Slight profanity used in this chapter!  
SesshoumarusBunny**  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Usagi's Sorrows  
  
Usagi was still standing in the dream meadow and she wiped her eyes and she gazed around looking for the Senshi of Wind. But Haruka was nowhere to be found. Usagi felt a ripping pain at her heart and an burning of uncontrolled pure rage built inside of her chest. Her breath quickened and she let out her howl of misery and rage.  
  
" KUSO! YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!! BUT YOU AREN'T!! DAMN YOU!!!! I-I WISH YOU WERE HERE!!!!!!!! BUT YOU AREN'T!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! FIRST MAMORU NO BAKA, NOW THIS!!!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I NEED YOUUU!!" Usagi saw the meadow fading and she opened her eyes to see the worried ones of Hercules, Sephiroth, Cloud and Phil.  
  
" Are you ok? You were screaming for a Haruka and then a Uranus? Why was this?" Hercules asked worriedly.  
  
Usagi got up from the lying position she was in Sephiroth's arms. She lowered her head. Sephiroth looked at her and wondered why she was acting so weird.  
  
" I don't want any of this repeated to any one! I was the heroine Sailor Moon, I used to live on a planet called Earth and I was happy until we had to against a being called Chaos. He had an underling that I had to fight and her name was Galaxia and my Senshi turned on me because of the bracelets that she put onto their wrists. They attacked me and slowly they came to. Uranus was the first and she broke the others bracelets. Galaxia killed all of those that opposed her. And Uranus was the first to fall, then Neptune. And so on and so forth. I defeated Galaxia and then Chaos came. I barely made it out alive and I still have the wound to this day. I was unconscious for about a week. My parents and my brother Shingo never made it out alive. I lost my family and my closest friends in the span of one day. And I never forgave my self afterwards. I was to be wed to a man that I used to think that I loved, but what held us together was destiny and the promise of a bright future. And now I am being tracked like an animal! They say I am a Princess of Heart. But how?"  
  
What Usagi said was unknown to her but Maleficent had heard everything with all of the other villains.  
  
" So her senshi died.. That must mean that she is the legendary Moon Princess!" Maleficent had smiled evilly.  
  
" But if she IS the legendary Moon Princess, how can we EVER hope of getting her HERE??" Hades stated.  
  
Maleficent just smiled wider, " We can draw here, by using her most close confidant.. Sailor Uranus, of course." Maleficent said this with the air of this idea being the most obvious.  
  
Usagi paced around in contemplation and she stopped and had a look of pure fierce determination on her face.  
  
Hercules stared at her and finally broke the ice by saying, " What is your plan? Does it deal with Hades??" Usagi's face looked like a light bulb just went over it.  
  
" Actually, yes it does! Where does he reside do you know? Except form hell and all…" She added as an afterthought. Hercules looked confused, same thing with Phil.  
  
Sephiroth looked at her an murmured, "I know where Hades resides, same thing with…Cloud…." Sephiroth spat the last part out like a curse.  
  
Usagi looked like she was going to burst if he didn't tell her where Hades resides.  
  
Sephiroth saw Usagi's expression and hurriedly said where Hades location, " He's at Hollow Bastion!!! Now breathe!!" On que Usagi let out the breath that she had held until she turned blue.  
  
Usagi shrieked happily and threw herself onto Sephiroth and kissed him and giggled out, " I LOVE YOU!!!" Sephiroth blushed a brilliant shade of crimson and kissed her back hesitantly, almost cautiously. Usagi bubbled with happiness and giggled happily.  
  
"Thank you Sephi-Tenshi!! I LUV U!!!!" she purred out slyly. Usagi grabbed Sephiroth's hand and dragged him out to the gummi ship that she parked sloppily.  
  
Usagi laughed uncertainly and she said blushing, " It was my first time flying one of those things…. So I parked it like I would a car…" Sephiroth looked unfazed and he pulled her into the cockpit of the ship and decided to go to Hollow Bastion.  
  
"Now what button did I press?? This one? Nope that's the windshield wipers.. Hmm I wonder. What does this button do?" (AN: Think of DeeDee From Dexter's Laboratory!!) Usagi wondered out loud as she pushed the button.  
  
Sephiroth looked and his face went white as a ghost as he yelled, " DON'T PUSH THAT BUTTON!! Too late!!!!! OH MY GOOD GOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!" Sephiroth grabbed the arms of the chair that he was sitting in.  
  
Usagi on the other hand instead of being scared she hollered out, " BOOYA!! WHOOHOOOOO!! YAHA!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sephiroth looked at her in surprise and the extra speed thruster died down. Sephiroth breathed a visible sigh of relief.  
  
On the other hand Usagi looked disappointed and said, " Aww!! No fair! Can we do it again?!" Sephiroth looked at her and gave her the 'ARE YOU CRAZY?!' look. Sephiroth saw her reach for the thruster button and she had an maniacal look in her eye. He reached out and slapped her hand away from the button and she in turn slapped him back.  
  
A full blown slapping fight had arisen. Usagi took off her flip flop and she slapped him in the head with it a couple times before Sephiroth took it away and hit her with it a couple of times himself before he threw it in the back of the ship. Usagi put the ship in Auto Pilot and she dragged Sephiroth out of his seat and hopped on his back whapping him in the head. Sephiroth grabbed her shirt and there was a very loud ripping sound. Sephiroth pulled her light blue shirt in tatters in his hand.  
  
Usagi squealed, " HENTAI, ECCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sephiroth handed her one of his black tank tops when she put it on it engulfed her, it was 4 sizes too big.. The sonar beeped loudly and Sephiroth looked at it and said, "Next stop, Hollow Bastion!"  
  
To Be Continued! 


	6. Enter Haruka

**Ok ok ok!!! I have soooo many requests for another funny song!! So I will just wing it!! To the people who reviewed, you know who you are!! Thank you for your support!!! So here's chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WARNING: Crude and unusual Usagi behaviour!! Also dancing with Haruka mebbe a striptease??  
  
Chapter 6 **

**Back at Hollow Bastion**  
  
Sephiroth and Usagi stood at Rising Falls looking towards the castle Sephiroth used to call home. 'This place has changed for the worse! How could Ansem do this?!' Usagi looked up and ended falling on her posterior because she ended looking up too broad and high. She was in a daze about Hollow Bastions castle, that was until Sephiroth bopped her on the head. "OW!! Why'd you do THAT?!!" Usagi yelped out in surprise. Sephiroth just smirked and he just replied, " I felt like it. What are you gonna do about it?? Cry to mommy? Or take it like a man??" Usagi growled and looked at him with one delicate eyebrow arched while she said, " What am I going to do about it? This!!!!!" with that she pounced on him and put him into an ankle lock, Sephiroth yelped and strained trying to get away. " OH COME ON!! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!!" Little did they know that they were being watched by a mysterious person that was wearing a fuku. After the heated wrestling was over, Usagi and Sephiroth climbed their way to the little elevator that took them to the castle doors. When they walked inside a ferocious roar echoed through out the hallway.  
  
Usagi looked at Sephiroth and mouthed, "what in the 4 hells was that??" Sephiroth looked at her and shrugged his shoulders as to tell her I don't know. Usagi scanned the pitch black hallway and ended up grabbing Sephiroth's hand, or so she thought. " Usagi, that isn't my hand!!!!" Sephiroth cried out in a high pitched squeaky voice. "Whatta mean that isn't your hand???" Sephiroth cleared his throat and squeaked out, " Because here they are!!" Usagi blushed a bright crimson red and she moved her hand. Sephiroth sensed her discomfort and held her in his arms. " Calm down Usagi. It was a mistake and I understand that." Usagi just blushed brighter and she saw a very familiar silhouette. 'Haruka??? It can't be.. She's dead. How can she be here??' Usagi wrenched herself out of Sephiroth's embrace and she ran after the silhouette.  
  
"HARUKA!!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!! I beg of you." Sephiroth ran after Usagi and found her in the room where Maleficent and the other Heartless villains meet. Usagi stopped and she looked around and then she saw two people, one that she missed dearly and the other, well lets say that she couldn't give a holy hell about him. "Haruka look at me!! Mamoru No Baka what are you here for?!" Haruka turned around and her eyes the shimmering blue grey eyes were now a dull steel colour, Mamoru's were the colour of blue ice. Usagi backed up and she then toppled onto Hades and Riku. " So how do you like your present? Now I believe that they are not very happy at all with you. So my loyal puppets attack her!!!!" Maleficent shouted menacingly. Haruka charged to the left while Mamoru leapt to the right. Usagi ran straight ahead but her speed was no match for the Senshi of Wind. Haruka smirked when she got Usagi cornered and bent down and whispered in her ear, " Come on Koneko-Chan this won't hurt a bit.." Usagi dodged from under Haruka's arm and ran away from her and Mamoru. Mamoru then threw a rose and it hit her in the back of the leg. Usagi fell and whimpered while Mamoru leaned his face in close to hers and whispered, " When I had sex with Rei. She gave me more pleasure than you could ever do. Oh and did I tell you I slept with the rest of your Inner Senshi as well? Hell, Ami did better than you did!! So now 'Love' say goodnight and give Maleficent your heart. Oh and Haruka I slept with Michiru as well…. I made her scream MY name not YOURS!!!!!!!!!" Haruka's eyes came out of their blank state and she saw Usagi on the floor trembling with rage and crying. Once she heard that Mamoru had slept with Michiru she snapped. " You slept with MY Michiru?!!!!!!!! ARRGH!! SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The attack hit Mamoru head on and he vanished into a pile of dust. " Koneko-Chan whatever I did to you I am sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Usagi looked at Haruka and nodded, " Yes Haruka I forgive you but could you help me get up?? Damn roses……." Haruka chuckled and helped her Hime up. Sephiroth came in and saw the blood trickling down Usagi's leg and he ran over to her and performed a Cure spell for her leg. Sephiroth panted and Usagi kneeled beside him and put his head in her lap. " Why did you do that?! I could have healed myself. Oh Sephi-Tenshi…." Usagi whispered and she just stroked his hair and she smiled when Sephiroth smiled softly at her. Haruka scowled and she growled under her breath. Usagi looked up at Haruka and Sephiroth said out loud, " I love her and I would never hurt her at all. If I do both you and her can beat the bloody pulp out of me. That I can promise!!" Haruka arched her eyebrow and she smirked and said, " That I can comply with! If you hurt her I will personally murder you!!!"  
  
They walked through the hallways and when they got down to the main hall Maleficent and the other Heartless people stopped in front of the door blocking their way out. " Sephiroth!!!!!!!! What are we going to do????!!!!!" Usagi cried out. Then she looked at Haruka and saw her smirk. " OHHHHHHHH!! I get it!! Plan B!!" Haruka nodded and Usagi just gave a devilish smirk and she and Haruka turned into their chibi forms and said, " YOU GOTTA CATCH US!!!" Usagi then stuck her tongue out at Hades who turned fire red. They took off and his on top of some bookcases in the library. Haruka smirked and whispered, "That baka doesn't even know we're here!! Good idea Koneko-Chan!!"  
  
But as fate would have it, Hades found them by Usagi's hair. He grabbed her hair and tried to pull it when Usagi rolled away out of harm's reach. Haruka mouthed, " Lets get outta here!!" They were on the top floor and they jumped onto the platform holding a Heartless crest piece. Usagi grew the horns and the tail of a while she had a devilish idea. She motioned for Haruka to join her in this practical joke.  
  
They stood where everyone could see her and Haruka she yelled, " HEY YOU PIG HEADED MORONS YOU MISSED US!!!!!! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!!!! YOU WANT TO STOP OR ARE YA THIRSTY FOR MORE??!!!" Haruka smiled and she accidentally knocked Usagi off of the platform doing the Macarena. Usagi screamed and turned around in the air only to be caught by Sephiroth. Usagi looked up and smiled then all of a sudden………RIPPPPP!!!! Usagi looked down and the tank top that Sephiroth gave her had ripped at the straps. 'DAMN!! I wish that he had never caught me." All of the males looked at her and got nosebleeds and Sephiroth got a face full of Usagi's cleavage. Usagi screeched and swatted at Sephiroths head. Hades came up with Diamond and Mamoru (HE'S BACCCKKK!!!!!!! . NOT A PART OF MY PLAN I SWEAR!!! I WAS HELD UP!!!!!) and they karate chopped Usagi, Sephiroth and Haruka on the back of their necks………………………………................ **TBC**


	7. Losing a friend and a love

WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?  
Chapter 7:  
Losing a Friend and a Love is the hardest thing to do.

Usagi weakly stared at Mamoru and she grimaced, "You………..You……..uhhhhhh…" she blacked out from the pain.

Mamoru looked at Usagi and laughed, "Pathetic, Are you sure she is the key to all of the Cosmos and Kingdom Hearts? What about that girl, Kairi. The one that that boy is always searching for?"

Sephiroth was the first to wake up, his mako tinted eyes gleaming, "Which one, Riku or that damned Keyblade master?"

Hades looked at Sephiroth, "You've awoken, Why were you with that Princess of Heart? You know how great of importance she is!"

Sephiroth growled low, "You haven't answered MY question Hades! If I am to live in Purgatory under you for the rest of eternity, I want to finish my previous endeavors!"

Hades rolled his eyes, "Ok. If you must truly know, the Keyblade master is the one asking about the other girl, Kairi. Now answer MY question."

Sephiroth heaved a sigh, "I don't know why I am with her, Its not like I volunteered! She's more trouble than you can ever know! The damn Heartless chase her every world that we land on to capture the other Princesses. She's a magnet for them!"

Haruka feigned a black out state, 'A princess of Heart. I should have figured Koneko-Chan was one, she is so pure and kind hearted. And who is this Keyblade Master? I have to find him if it's the last thing I do for Koneko!'

Maleficent walked in carrying a large leather bound book, "I've found it after my searching in that Library of Ansem's. Now we can complete that Keyhole! Before that dratted Keyblade Master and the King's Lackeys get here and screw EVERYTHING up!"

Riku sat in the darkness watching the events unfold in the dungeons, that Usagi girl deserved better. He couldn't believe what he had heard coming from Sephiroth's mouth, 'She's more trouble than she's worth? I hardly believe that! She may be a bit of trouble, but she's worth more than you'll ever be!'

Sephiroth snarled and he walked past Usagi's form with no problems, splashing water every step he took, he splashed water on Haruka and she sat up, mid hip deep in water.

Haruka stared at her princess and she sighed heavily, "Koneko…. You….You're strong…. I know you can make it……Even alone. You done it after you defeated Chaos, You can do it now… If I can't protect you here, where you'll be taken from me again. I can't protect you fully anywhere else. So I guess this is…….good bye." She picked up Usagis prone sleeping form and she laid her on a small circular table. "Just remember Koneko-Chan, you always have the help and protection of Uranus and Neptune….Always." Haruka walked off in a sharp gust of wind following behind her.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, "That was interesting." She followed Haruka's wind trail.

Usagi had woken up some time later, "Haruka……Sephiroth……W-where are you?"

Riku leapt from his hiding place, "You have been betrayed……Well not by that skirt lady. But by Sephiroth, that skirt lady left to look for a Neptune. What ever that is…."

Usagi sat straight up, "you… you're that guy from before! What do you want! I can fight you know!"

Riku sighed and rolled his aqua eyes, "Listen I'm trying to tell you that Sephiroth betrayed you and that skirt lady left!"

Usagi had a small look of confusion cross her face, and then it dawned on her, "Sephi-Sama betrayed me? And Haruka left why?"

Riku slapped his forehead, "Ok, Sephiroth thinks your trouble and that you're a Heartless magnet. While that Haruka lady, went to search for a Neptune. What ever that is."

Usagi lowered her eyes to the ground, "I should have known…..If Haruka's searching for Neptune… then she must still be alive! ALRIGHT!"

Riku looked at her oddly, "this isn't the time to be celebrating! This is a time to worry, Maleficent is going to use you to open the Door to the Darkness! Kingdom Hearts!"

Usagi wiped away the fright in her cerulean orbs, "there's no way that they are going to use me to open a door to darkness! Never!"

Riku smirked, "then I suggest we find a way out of here. We have to have a plan and all. Lets get planning.

To Be Continued.


	8. Plans, Ways and a Whole different Usagi

Sorry I have been gone so long…. I've… had a lot of things to deal with this year… I lost my grandmother and I had to put my cat down on July 6th….

Recap of last Chapter:

Usagi lowered her eyes to the ground, "I should have known…..If Haruka's searching for Neptune… then she must still be alive! ALRIGHT!"

Riku looked at her oddly, "this isn't the time to be celebrating! This is a time to worry, Maleficent is going to use you to open the Door to the Darkness! Kingdom Hearts!"

Usagi wiped away the fright in her cerulean orbs, "there's no way that they are going to use me to open a door to darkness! Never!"

Riku smirked, "then I suggest we find a way out of here. We have to have a plan and all. Lets get planning.

Chapter 8:

Plans, Ways and a Whole different Usagi

Usagi sighed, "Riku…… How are we going to get out of this cell?? I mean its positively impenetrable!"  
Riku blinked, "Ever stopped to wonder how I got in here instead of whining!?" He leapt up onto a beam and held his hand down for Usagi to leap up and grab it.  
Usagi jumped up and she barely touched Rikus finger tips, her clothes were waterlogged and heavy, "Riku I can't do it!! I can't reach!!!" She turned around and saw freaky orb shaped Heartless and she shrieked, "RIKU!!! Heartless!!!!" She continued her jumping efforts until finally she grabbed a hold of Rikus hand and was hoisted up onto another floor.  
Riku looked below and he shoved Usagi forward, "Maleficents in the cell!! Run!" His aqua eyes were narrowed and Usagi could see the flames of enragement in them.  
Usagi ran back to him and gently pecked Rikus cheek, "Please be safe Riku…." She ran off down the hall in her bare feet, her shoes were squeaky when wet and she was almost silent if it weren't for her skidding around a corner to hide in a shadow when she saw Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth turned his head in Usagis direction and went towards Riku, "WHERE IS SHE!!!"  
Riku smirked, "You know Maleficent asked the same thing…. I honestly don't know"  
Usagi took Rikus words as a term of 'RUN!', so she did. She ran behind Sephiroth and she ran past numerous Heartless sentries. 'Damn…..Who am I gonna run into next!?' She saw the elevator that she prayed to Kami that worked, "come on, come on!!! WORK WORK!!!!!" When the elevator started Sephiroth and Maleficent ran out to see Usagi waving and grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
Sephiroth cursed aloud, "DAMMIT!!! WE MISSED HER!!!! SHES LONG GONE!!!"  
Maleficent gripped her staff so hard that one of her nails broke, "We will NOT REST UNTIL SHE IS BACK HERE!!"  
Masses of Heartless poured from the darkness of the dungeons scratching and clawing their way to the top, to appease their Mistresses command.  
Usagi was running towards the Gummi ship and she turned her head and saw the heartless pouring out of the dungeon and from the castle doors, "Oh dear God….." She got on the lift to go where her Gummi ship was parked, and she saw Sephiroth, "I don't know what to do… My heart beats fast at the sight of him and now… I don't know what to do….."

Sephiroth growled and he ran towards the Gummi ship, "GET BACK HERE!!!"

Usagi warped away and she set course to Traverse Town, when she stumbled into town she ran towards Leon and embraced him in a tight hug crying her eyes out.  
Leon looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "What happened??"

Usagi spewed everything that had happened to her in the past day and a half to him and Aerith clapped her hands over her mouth in shock and Yuffie was twirling her shuriken in her hands irritably.

Leon growls, "Damn him…. We trusted him!!!! What happened to your skirt friend Haruka??"

Usagi shrugged, "Riku said that she ran off to look for Neptune…… I would like to lay down… I'm tired……" She went over to a bed and the moment she

laid her head down, she saw darkness…..

Preview of Next chapter and a teaser of a fic

Usagi is out for a while to think and ponder things over, Will she become Cosmos and let them take her heart to open Kingdom Hearts?

Teaser:

Usagi and Prince Zuko!?!?! What could happen when a water bender meets a Fire Bender and she falls in love with the most stubborn of men!!


	9. Heartbreak Memory Lane

Usagi spewed everything that had happened to her in the past day and a half to him and Aerith clapped her hands over her mouth in shock and Yuffie was twirling her shuriken in her hands irritably.

Leon growls, "Damn him…. We trusted him!!!! What happened to your skirt friend Haruka??"

Usagi shrugged, "Riku said that she ran off to look for Neptune…… I would like to lay down… I'm tired……" She went over to a bed and the moment she

laid her head down, she saw darkness…..

Chapter 9  
Heartbreak Memory Lane

Usagi woke up three hours later, her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her nose was raw. She cursed herself for being the last princess of heart.

"Why am I the one who gets the raw end of the deal? I didn't ask for this!!! WHY!?"  
Yuffie knocked on the door and she came in, "Usa…. I know you're angry…. I don't blame you….After that Mamoru Jerk….. I don't blame you for being so upset over Sephiroth….. But there are other fish in the sea….."  
Usagi glared at Yuffie, "What would you know about love….!? You fawn over Leon who doesn't reciprocate the feelings… Try finding your TRUE love and then after he proposes to you walk in to your apartment where you live with your love and find him SCREWING your best friend!!! That's what happened to me! And then I fall in love with a mass murderer….. Who turns out to just be using me to control this 'kingdom hearts' bull crap!"  
Yuffie blinked her eyes wide, "I… I never knew…."  
Aerith gasped, "They done that to you??"  
Usagi whirled around at Aerith's voice, "Yeah they did…."  
Aerith and Yuffie just stared at her, "But.. Why??"  
Usagi stood up, "How in the hell should I know?!?!?! I'm the supposed last princess of heart!! A fail safe in case the last princess was not the one! I've had it!!! I'm going back and dealing with them myself and BY MYSELF!"  
Leon appeared in the doorway, "I think not… you will not go anywhere alone… We lost you once… We will not lose you again!"  
Usagi grabbed her head and leaned back into the pillows, "Leave me be….. I must rest…"

After everyone had left her room she looked at the Imperium crystal as it flashed the prism that it usually did but brighter.

Usagi shut her eyes until the brightness wore off, when she opened her eyes she stared at her crystal, something inside of her told her to look in a mirror, standing up and walking across the room to her vanity table she stared into the mirror.  
She stumbled backwards as she stared into the reflection of the mirror, her body filled out and gave her curves to rival the Goddess of Beauty, her hair had went from a dirty blonde to a silvery flaxen color, she had grew in height from her mere five foot form to a beautiful five foot eight.  
One thing that she saw immediately after that was her eyes, instead of being a dull soft blue they darkened into a sapphire blue with flecks of black and silver in them.  
She stared at the silver pool of hair forming around her ankles and she sighed, "Odangos or to cut?"  
Aerith walked into Usagi's room and saw a woman standing with silver hair to her ankles and she shrieked, "WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?! And what have you done to Usagi!??!?!"

Poll:

to cut her hair or not?


	10. Who is she again?

Recap from last chapter:

Aerith walked into Usagi's room and saw a woman standing with silver hair to her ankles and she shrieked, "WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?! And what have you done to Usagi!??!?!"

Chapter 10

Who is she again?

Usagi whirled around and saw Aerith, "Whoa! Slow down!!! It's me! Usagi! Calm down Aerith!" She moved backwards towards her vanity mirror and stool, "Just calm down….."

Aerith stared at Usagi, "What happened to you!? You grew…um… taller… And more…. Curvier."

Usagi 'hmphed' and she crossed her arms, "So what!? A lot of women… Wait… did you say 'Curvier??"

Yuffie was running down the hall to the rooms where the shouts were emanating and she gasped, "Who in the hell is THAT?!"

Aerith sweat dropped, "That Yuffie is our Usagi! Hasn't she GROWN up??"

Yuffie laughed, "Again with the fake boobs Usa -Chan? And let me guess you have stilts on again? Or is it heels?"

Usagi picked up her hair brush and hurled it at Yuffie, "NO!! And for the last damned time I don't use fake boobs! Something happened when I looked at my crystal!!"

Leon was walking down the hallway when he peeked into Usagi's room, he saw the silver haired girl and he raised his Gunblade to her, "Who in the HELL are you!?"

Usagi went over to a wall and started to repeatedly smack her forehead off of it, groaning.

Cid was searching the hall for a certain Gunblade wielding man, when he heard the commotion in the room, "Don't you guys see that's Usagi!? Geez… holding her at gun…. Well

whatever the hell that thing is, to her!!!"

Usagi turned around, a red mark where she was smacking her forehead off of the wall, "About damned time too!!! One more person asks 'who is that' I'm gonna choke em!"

Donald had picked the wrong time to walk into the room, "Heya guys! Who's she?"

Usagi snarled and grabbed Donald, "ITS ME USAGI!!!! Now time for ROAST DUCK"

Donald squabbled and squirmed, "Roast duck!?"

Sora walked in and blinked, "Did I miss something?" he walked around to where Usagi was standing with a squirming Donald and grinned, "Geez Leon…. What happened to

Usagi?? Did you dump her??"

Leon's eyes widened considerably and he was making motions of 'CUT IT OUT!', when Usagi turned around he became all innocent and whistled.

Usagi looked at Sora, "And what did HE say??"

Sora looked at Usagi, "Well he said that he was dating her and he had made it to Home Base, if you catch my drift…"

Usagi dropped Donald and advanced on Leon, "So you tell everyone we done something huh!?" She watched Leon run out of the room, she grabbed her whiffle ball bat and gave

chase, "GET BACK HERE LEON!!!! I PROMISE IT WONT HURT….. MUCH!!!!"

A scream of pain was heard through out the hotel and the 2nd district, all the Heartless had vanished and Pongo and Perdita winced visibly.

Next Chapter: Beginning of the End


	11. Beginning of the End

1Beginning of the End

Chapter 11: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?!

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

PG-13+

AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!

Last time on WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?!:

Sora walked in and blinked, "Did I miss something?" he walked around to where Usagi was standing with a squirming Donald and grinned, "Geez Leon?. What

happened to

Usagi?? Did you dump her??"

Leon?s eyes widened considerably and he was making motions of 'CUT IT OUT!', when Usagi turned around he became all innocent and whistled.

Usagi looked at Sora, "And what did HE say??"

Sora looked at Usagi, "Well he said that he was dating her and he had made it to Home Base, if you catch my drift?"

Usagi dropped Donald and advanced on Leon, "So you tell everyone we done something huh!?" She watched Leon run out of the room, she grabbed her whiffle

ball bat and gave

chase, "GET BACK HERE LEON!!!! I PROMISE IT WONT HURT... MUCH!!!!"

A scream of pain was heard through out the hotel and the 2nd district, all the Heartless had vanished and Pongo and Perdita winced visibly.

Beginning of the End

Usagi came back to the hotel and dropped her whiffle ball bat, fighting with Leon made her feel like she fought with Rei. 'Why Rei? That blast was meant for me!!

But I cannot fix the past? I must move on for them!' She stared at Aerith, Yuffie and Sora, "I have to fight my past, and that includes Sephiroth. I have to go back

to Hallow Bastion and fight, for the sake of my heart and all who have lost theirs! I will return! Don't you worry!!!"

Usagi ran out to the gummi ship and she took off to Hallow Bastion, to face her past, they were just gonna try and catch her anyways, why not head to their home

field? As soon as she warped, Sora bombarded Aerith and Yuffie with questions until Leon arrived.

"Aerith?. Where is she?! She's going to get a piece of my mind!!!" Leon slammed open the hotel rooms door, and saw Sora with his key blade out. Sora whirled

around and tears shone in his eyes, "She's gone, she's went to Hallow Bastion to face them!!" Leon tore out of the room slamming into Cloud, "COME ON

CLOUD!!! IF YOU WANT TO FACE SEPHIROTH GET YOUR ASS INTO GEAR!!!"

Cloud jerked his head up, "What!? Where is he!?" He watched Sora tear out of the room after Aerith, Yuffie and Cid, "He's at Hallow Bastion!!! Usagi went there

to confront them!!!" "SHE'S there!? BY HERSELF!? She wont last!!!" Cloud jumped up and ran after the group, Donald and Goofy on his heels.

Meanwhile

Usagi had landed at Hallow Bastion and she was standing near the lift to the castle, 'I better be ready to fight as soon as I enter that castle. I can face them all? I

know I can!' She stepped onto the lift and headed for the castle. As soon as the lift reached the castle she put her locket onto her shirt and she walked forward

through the doors. She walked towards the library and she put the books back in order and she ran up to another lift stop, she proceeded to run through the lifts,

until she reached a colossal lift that could probably hold a hundred or more people. She stepped onto the lift and activated it, when she looked down she saw Sora

and everyone else. '...No!.. they can't be here!!! I wont allow them to get hurt!!"

She got off of the lift and ran through to the chapel where the co-conspirators of the Heartless

were hiding, she saw Sephiroth and she blinked back the tears ready

to spill forth.

Maleficent smirked, "So it seems the Princess has come to fight us all!!" She laughed and turned serious, "You really think you can defeat us!? ALL OF US!?!"

Jafar and everyone else laughed at her, on cue.

Usagi stood straight up narrowing her eyes, "I know I can defeat you! You are not as bad as Galaxia or Beryl! You shall pay for every heart you have stolen! And

for every star that has went out because of you!!!!"

Maleficent laughed, "Oh how so little Princess!? Will you cast Gravaga? Or Firaga!?"

It was time for Usagi to smirk, "No! With this! MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!!" A whirl of feathers exploded into the room and flower petals swirled

around her body, ribbons encased her torso and her hips, forming a bodice and a skirt, an eight pointed star formed on her forehead and her normal round odangos

were shaped into a heart on each side of her head, instead of knee high boots, she wore stilettos with small wings on both heels, a long silvery cape was on her back

when if needed could be taken off so she can bring out her six foot plus wings, her scepter was elongated to about six feet tall. She opened her eyes and her cerulean

eyes had black and silver specks in them.

Maleficent laughed at her, "Are you going to try and stop me with your little sailor outfit?!"

Usagi stared at her with a cold glare, " I am Sailor Cosmos, Protector of the Universe, Queen of the Stars, Neo Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon. Pick or choose one,

but know this... I am your ULTIMATE demise!"

Jafar laughed, "What a joke I shall hypnotize her and have her give her heart, so we can open the Door to the Darkness!"

Cosmos glared at Jafar and was going to attack when she heard Sephiroth, "Why have her give her heart? I'll cut it out!!"

Cosmos jumped back from Sephiroth?s sword and she was backed up against the wall. 'I have to do it...' She held out her scepter and she closed her eyes,

"I'm sorry Sephi-kun...COSMIC GALAXY BANISHMENT!!!!!" Twin lights appeared on

Sephiroth?s hands and feet, slowly spreading their light

upwards, Cosmos's eyes swam with tears.

Sephiroth stared at the light that was spreading upwards slowly, "W-what are you doing!?" Cosmos stared at him, "I can't tell you..." Mamoru stood in front of

Sephiroth, "Banish me! I'm the one who broke your heart Usako!! I deserve it!!! I'm the one who hurt you!!! Not him!! He was brainwashed by them!! If you let

him go, you'll lose EVERYTHING!!!"

Usagi's eyes widened and she released the spell and watched Mamoru turn into golden sparkles and fade away, "Thank you Mamo-Kun. Now to finish you off!!

MALEFICENT!!!"

Sephiroth shook his head and held it in his hands?What happened to me?. Usagi!??

A valiant battle raged on between Maleficent and Usagi, Maleficent smacked Usagi down on the ground, Riku stood on a ledge "Maleficent, the girls knocked out?

PUT HER IN THE CHAMBER NOW!!! WE START OPENING THE DOOR TONIGHT!!!!"

Sephiroth's eyes widened by a hair and he turned on his heel to move towards the main lift to get out of Hallow Bastion. Walking swiftly his black and red trench

coat billowing behind him he knocked over someone, "HEY!" He snapped his head up out of his daze and he saw Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and he looked

down at his boots and he saw Sora being helped up by Donald and Goofy. Cloud ran up and grabbed Sephiroth's trench coat and shook him, "WHERE IS

USAGI!?" Sephiroth's eyes hardened, "They've got her!. Their going to open the Door to Darkness tonight if I don't get any help?.?

Sora groaned, "WE ARE YOUR HELP!!!! We came to get her!! We just got done beating the crap out of Jafar, Ursula's gone, so isn't Hook!"

Sephiroth stared at him, "Then have you gotten Oogie?" after seeing the nods he continued, "All you have now is Maleficent, and some kid. That kid seems

possessed..."

"Where's my KONEKO?!" A female voice rang out in the air. The group turned and saw??????.

END OF CHAPTER 11

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews... Should I keep Usa with Sephiroth or pair her with Leon? Keep in mind, I will try to tie in FFVII Advent Children in with this

as well! And check out my new fic on Grand Theft Auto Vice City! Titled Vice City Troubles!! Please comment and review on that one too please!!!


End file.
